


Whose legs are those? (And Shaws have no boundaries)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs, just another crazy one-shot that popped into my head lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: This is what happens when you have a crazy little brother and sister who know no boundaries. Oh, and there is the entire crew of Dom's family. And Locke. And Little Nobody. Things happen.





	Whose legs are those? (And Shaws have no boundaries)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another crazy one-shot fic that popped into my head lol  
hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

It happened when the Shaw siblings and members of the Dom family were arguing about something.  
They were in the heated argument about something (Owen was like 'Deck definitely said that, I remember him saying that last Saturday' and Hattie was like 'No, Deck didn't say that, because he knows if I found out--'. And Little Nobody intercepted the conversation and said, 'Hey ladies, just go ask him already, he's in his room as we speak, just knock on his door or something') So there it was. Owen was still glaring at him for calling them ladies but he could survive.

They had just got home(Deckard's home actually because both the younger Shaws were currently on the market for houses, both lacking apartments because one has just gotten out of hospital/prison and the other has got her house blown up).

Owen stood on Deckard's room, followed close by Hattie and Little Nobody while other members of the Dom family were casually lounging in the living room, but their attention was currently occupied at the ongoing quarrel between the little Shaws' debate(whatever that was about).

No answer came from inside, and there was a sudden crashing sound and something breaking coming from inside the room. Despite the childish bickering they had just a moment ago, Hattie and Owen had already pulled out their guns from nowhere(Little Nobody: Seriously, where did they hide the guns?!) and kicked the door down and entered the room.

It was a devastating action for both A.Deckard's door and B.Everybody who was inside the room and C.Everybody who had just entered the room&hurried from the livingroom to see if Deckard was in any danger.

"Why are you being naked on my brother's bed, you fucker?"

Owen screamed, covering his eyes and hitting hid head rather hard on the wall while he fumbled to step backward from the room as quickly as possible. Dom and Letty and others, who had grabbed various things from the living room to protect Deckard who they thought was in trouble, also had the same unfortunate sight to behold.

"Damn that could have been mine, you know?"

Hattie said, her arms crossed and making a very different picture from her little brother, appreciating Luke's still naked body on the bed. She raised her eyebrow at the two women standing next to her and Letty and Ramsey both nodded and hummed. Dom and Romans both looked at the three incredulously but the women had their reasons.

"Oh my god, my eyes!!! My eyes!!!"

Owen was still screaming, as Roman and Tej were doing at the same time. Women were looking at the men's' pathetic screaming with the most unimpressed expression on their faces.

"Please, please go away and stop staring at my ass, please?"

Luke said, still being perfectly still as the moment he was caught naked by his friends, and then Owen who had his brows furrowed so much Tej was afraid his forehead was going to crack, screamed again.

"Whose legs are those?!"

And then they all saw, the legs that had wrapped themselves around Luke's torso from under, the rest of the body completely blocked from view because of the huge mass looming over it protectively.

"Oh my god, are those people's legs? Are those Deckard's legs? Those had better not be my brother's naked legs you fucker,"

Owen said, and at this point, Ramsey was seriously worried if the youngest Shaw was going into hysterics.

"Seriously Owen, calm the fuck down, will you? It's not like the first time we saw Deck's legs wrapped around someone's waist."

Hattie said, still unimpressed with her brother's loss of cool, at the same time Luke said,

"What? When did it happen and with whom and how often?"

And the person under him seemed to have punched Luke in the gut because Luke huffed painfully and he stopped, but he still glared at Hattie asking for 'ANSWERS, NOW'.

"Anyway, it's nothing to lose cool about but seriously, is my brother alive under there? It looks like you're suffocating him."

Hattie said, and Roman furrowed his brows.

"Hey, we can't see, that can be anyone's legs, not Shaw's."  
"What?"

Owen and Hattie said at the same time, suddenly glaring daggers at Luke.

"They had better be my brother's legs or I'll kill you."

Hattie said, and Owen had already pulled out his gun again.

Hobbs, who hadn't moved an inch since the door was kicked down, was still lying perfectly still in order to cover the also naked body out of sight from everybody's view and sighed annoyed.

"Seriously, you guys are crazy, get the fuck out of my room, will you?"

Luke growled,

"This is not your room, this is Deck's room!"

Hattie shouted,

"Whose legs are those?"

Owen screamed, and everybody started to argue heatedly when Locke raised his hands and calmed everybody down.

"Hey, hey hey! You guys are all overreacting. Those are definitely Deck's legs, you guys are being crazy."

Locke said cheerfully, and suddenly silence fell and everybody turned to look at Locke.

"... How do you know what my boyfriend's legs look like naked?"

Luke said, so calmly which made it about 20 times scarier. Locke realized his mistake and shut his mouth and smiled weakly.

"I... don't?"

Locke said weakly.

"Right answer,"

Luke said, nodding his head, but his eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"But still need more convincing explanation."  
"We need an explanation, whose legs are those?"

Hattie said, and Deckard's head poked out from under Luke's back and sighed frustrated.

"For fuck's sake, those are mine so would you nosy bastards just back the fuck off and get out of my room?"

Deckard said, and the younger Shaws quickly said 'Sorry!' and they all escaped the room before either of the couple in the bed got out and began bloody revenge.

"We need to get out of this house."

Little Nobody said, and everybody couldn't agree more and quickly evacuated the room before either the sound of Deckard's screaming or Hobbs's gun loading was made.

It was another typical troubled day of Shaws.


End file.
